


Chance Encounters

by theladyseraphina



Series: Of Soldiers and Spiders [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyseraphina/pseuds/theladyseraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a visitor at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

“Lestrade,” Greg said as he answered his phone. He was looking out over the latest murder scene as Sherlock and John did their thing. “Oh, hi Mycro- Oh? Who? Really? And you think his phone is tapped? Right... right... okay. Well, I’ll go and tell him, shall I?”

Greg approached the pair standing by the body. ”John, Sherlock, we have a bit of an issue here. I’ve just been informed that there seems to be a notorious assassin following you, John. Mycroft didn’t want to call you direct in case your phone is tapped. She’s been spotted once or twice and seems to be trailing you. Mycroft’s people have just placed her near this location.”

“Ah,” said John. He glanced around and walked off, heading towards a small shadow on the side of a nearby building. As he approached it, a beautiful redhead stepped out of the shadows, smiling at John. They walked off together.

Lestrade stared after the retreating couple. He could have sworn there was no way anyone could have hidden in such a small space. He looked at Sherlock in confusion. “Who was that?”

Sherlock waved a hand, intent on the body he was examining. “That would be the assassin Mycroft was calling about. Don’t worry about it.”

“What?” Lestrade exploded “We have to send some people after them!” He turned, preparing to call his officers.

“Greg,” said Sherlock. The shock of Sherlock using his first name was enough to have Lestrade spin back to face him. “Mycroft has a few things wrong. John is perfectly safe, and so is everyone else. No one would have seen Natasha if she didn’t want to be seen. She isn’t here to cause any trouble. She’s just visiting John.”

“But why?” Lestrade said, getting exasperated. “Why would the Black Widow be visiting John Watson of all people?”

“Why wouldn’t she visit?” Sherlock said, looking amused. “She is his wife, after all.”

“Wha... wife?” Lestrade was speechless. “But, but...” he stammered. “Aren’t you and John together?”

“Of course. They were married before I met John, but she approves.” Sherlock grinned. “She gave me a wonderful present.”

Lestrade looked askance at Sherlock.

“Fingers and toes and a few other assorted things.”

“I really don’t want to know, do I?” Lestrade said with a grimace.

“Probably not,” Sherlock said. “Now, to our body...”

Lestrade turned his mind back to the case as he listened to Sherlock’s litany of obvious clues that he had missed. He would have to drag the story out of John, he thought absently. There would have to be a night at the pub.

After the case was closed, of course.


End file.
